kpopfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Hot Issue
"Hot Issue" - дебютный цифровой сингл 4minute. Он был выпущен 15 июня 2009 года и позднее вошел в первый мини-альбом For Muzik. Текст Джихён, Гаюн, Джиюн, Хёна, Сохён Корейский = Stop! Yo, let me show you something Girls, you ready? Haha let’s go M-I-N-U-T-E-E 4 M-I-N-U-T-E-E go 머리부터 발끝까지 Hot issue 내 모든 것 하나하나 Hot issue 모두 다 Take control (모두 다 Take control) 난 항상 Hot hot hot hot issue (One) 생각없이 늘 내가 내가 신은 Shoes (Two) 내 맘대로 또 자꾸자꾸 하는 Pose (Three) 아무렇게나 살짝살짝 바른 Rouge Four four four four 4minute, hot hot hot issue 내 스타일 하나 하나 모두 다 부럽니 그렇게 어설프게 따라할 순 없지 원하면 따라와 봐 내 스타일 따라해 봐 Shawty star 난 항상 Shawty star (내가 Issue issue issue) 내가 보는 것들까지 (내가 Issue issue issue) 내가 듣는 것들까지 (내가 Issue issue issue) 내가 말하는 것까지 Baby (Let’s jump jump jump) 머리부터 발끝까지 Hot issue 내 모든 것 하나하나 Hot issue 모두 다 Take control (모두 다 Take control) 난 항상 Hot hot hot hot issue 1, 2, 3, 4, four, 4minute girl 1, 2, 3, 4, four, 4minute girl 1, 2, 3, 4, four, 4minute girl 난 항상 Hot hot hot hot issue 또 또 또 쳐다보지 내게 모여들지 날 보고 소리치지 멈추지 않는 Flash 나처럼 하고 싶니 나처럼 되고 싶니 날 따라 움직여 봐 Boom boom shake your boom (내가 Issue issue issue) 나의 눈빛 하나까지 (내가 Issue issue issue) 나의 손짓 하나까지 (내가 Issue issue issue) 내가 춤추는 것까지 Baby (Let’s jump jump jump) 머리부터 발끝까지 Hot issue 내 모든 것 하나하나 Hot issue 모두 다 Take control (모두 다 Take control) 난 항상 Hot hot hot hot issue 너보다 잘록한 허리 쫙빠진 매끈한 다리 누구보다 더 First lady 나 나 난 항상 Hot issue 머리부터 발끝까지 Hot issue 내 모든 것 하나하나 Hot issue 모두 다 Take control (모두 다 Take control) 난 항상 Hot hot hot hot issue 1, 2, 3, 4, four, 4minute girl 1, 2, 3, 4, four, 4minute girl 1, 2, 3, 4, four, 4minute girl 난 항상 Hot hot hot hot issue Hot issue |-|Романизация= Stop! Yo, let me show you something Girls, you ready? Haha let’s go M-I-N-U-T-E-E 4 M-I-N-U-T-E-E go Meoributeo balkkeutkkaji Hot issue Nae modeun geot hanahana Hot issue Modu da Take control (Modu da Take control) Nan hangsang Hot hot hot hot issue (One) saenggageopshi neul naega naega shineun Shoes (Two) nae mamdaero tto jakkujakku haneun Pose (Three) amureokena saljjaksaljjak bareun Rouge Four four four four 4minute, hot hot hot issue Nae seutail hana hana modu da bureomni Geureoke eoseolpeuge ttarahal sun eopji Weonhamyeon ttarawa bwa nae seutail ttarahae bwa Shawty star nan hangsang Shawty star (Naega Issue issue issue) Naega boneun geotteulkkaji (Naega Issue issue issue) Naega deunneun geotteulkkaji (Naega Issue issue issue) Naega malhaneun geotkkaji Baby (Let’s jump jump jump) Meoributeo balkkeutkkaji Hot issue Nae modeun geot hanahana Hot issue Modu da Take control (Modu da Take control) Nan hangsang Hot hot hot hot issue 1, 2, 3, 4, four, 4minute girl 1, 2, 3, 4, four, 4minute girl 1, 2, 3, 4, four, 4minute girl Nan hangsang Hot hot hot hot issue Tto tto tto cheodaboji naege moyeodeulji Nal bogo sorichiji meomchuji anneun Flash Nacheoreom hago shimni nacheoreom dwego shimni Nal ttara umjigyeo bwa Boom boom shake your boom (Naega Issue issue issue) Naye nunppit hanakkaji (Naega Issue issue issue) Naye sonjjit hanakkaji (Naega Issue issue issue) Naega chumchuneun geotkkaji Baby (Let’s jump jump jump) Meoributeo balkkeutkkaji Hot issue Nae modeun geot hanahana Hot issue Modu da Take control (Modu da Take control) Nan hangsang Hot hot hot hot issue Neoboda jallokan heori Jjwakppajin maekkeunhan dari Nuguboda deo First lady Na na nan hangsang Hot issue Meoributeo balkkeutkkaji Hot issue Nae modeun geot hanahana Hot issue Modu da Take control (Modu da Take control) Nan hangsang Hot hot hot hot issue 1, 2, 3, 4, four, 4minute girl 1, 2, 3, 4, four, 4minute girl 1, 2, 3, 4, four, 4minute girl Nan hangsang Hot hot hot hot issue Hot issue |-|Английский= Stop! Yo, let me show you something Girls, you ready? Haha let’s go M-I-N-U-T-E-E 4 M-I-N-U-T-E-E go From my head to my toes, hot issue Everything about me, one by one, hot issue Everyone, take control (everyone, take control) I’m always a hot hot hot hot issue (One) The shoes that I wear without much thought (Two) The poses I keep doing in the way I want (Three) The rouge I lightly wear in whatever way I want Four four four four 4minute, hot hot hot issue Are you jealous of my style one by one? You won’t be able to follow me that clumsily If you want, try to follow me, try to copy my style Shawty star, I’m always a shawty star (I’m an issue, issue, issue) Even everything I look at (I’m an issue, issue, issue) Even everything I listen to (I’m an issue, issue, issue) Even everything I say, baby (Let’s jump jump jump) From my head to my toes, hot issue Everything about me, one by one, hot issue Everyone, take control (everyone, take control) I’m always a hot hot hot hot issue 1, 2, 3, 4, four, 4minute girl 1, 2, 3, 4, four, 4minute girl 1, 2, 3, 4, four, 4minute girl I’m always a hot hot hot hot issue Looking at me again, everyone crowds around me Everyone cheers for me, the flashes that don’t stop Do you want to do things like I do? Do you want to become like me? Try to copy the way I move Boom boom, shake your boom (I’m an issue, issue, issue) Even every glance I give (I’m an issue, issue, issue) Even every gesture I do (I’m an issue, issue, issue) Even every dance I do, baby (Let’s jump jump jump) From my head to my toes, hot issue Everything about me, one by one, hot issue Everyone, take control (everyone, take control) I’m always a hot hot hot hot issue A thinner waist than yours Slender, smooth legs First lady over anyone else I’m always a hot issue From my head to my toes, hot issue Everything about me, one by one, hot issue Everyone, take control (everyone, take control) I’m always a hot hot hot hot issue 1, 2, 3, 4, four, 4Minute girl 1, 2, 3, 4, four, 4Minute girl 1, 2, 3, 4, four, 4Minute girl I’m always a hot hot hot hot issue Hot issue Ссылки на видео * Клип en:4minute Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:4minute Категория:Релизы 2009 г. Категория:Синглы 2009 г.